codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Squad Survival
Squad Survival is a game mode created by RisingSun2013. It appears in the games Call of Duty Online 2 and Call of Duty: Mother Russia. It is a multiplayer-style, round-based survival mode. It is made for 5-18 players. Summary Call of Duty Online 2 It pits a team of four players against 12 other players. The four player team is known as the Survivors and the other team is known as the Infected. The Infected can use any of their class setups they have for the game mode while the Survivors can't. Survivors must get new weapons from enemies or from Care Packages that come in at the end of a round. They can also find new equipment from the Care Packages, along with perks and streak rewards. The Survivors start with a pistol and two grenades, like past survival modes from other games. Both teams have one life and will respawn the next round if killed. However, the Survivors are trying to survive while the Infected are actually trying to kill them. There is a separate leaderboard for the Infected team and Survivor team; the Survivor team leaderboard keeps track of how many waves are survived max and the Infected leaderboard shows the lowest number of rounds it took to kill the Survivors. The game mode does not count towards your kill/death leaderboard and the Infinite variant does not count towards your win/loss leaderboard, only your points leaderboard. The two teams also have a different health amount; the Survivors will always have 200, while the Infected's health goes up every few rounds. Their health will start at 50 and will gradually go up every few rounds. ''However, ''there is a ''limit ''to the amount of health they can get. The amount depends on how many players on their team there is. If the maximum 12 is there, then it will be 200. If there is, for example, one left, it will be 600. It can change even during a round, so if a player leaves or joins, their team will be affected. The Infected use their Infected soldier they have chosen (the only one available from the start is the version from Call of Duty: Ghosts), but the Survivors can choose their normal soldier. The way the system for balancing the teams works is, there will always need to be 4 players on the Survivor team and one on the Infected. If there is someone missing from the Survivors, the next person who joins will always be put on the Survivors team, unless there are no Infected left. The game mode takes a lot of teamwork to do well in. Whether your strategy is to find a place to stay at with your team as a Survivor or gang up on the Survivors as an Infected member, you must be strategic to a certain point. Variants *Normal: Complete 10 rounds as a Survivor to win or kill the Survivors within the 10 rounds as an Infected. *Extended: Complete 20 rounds as a Survivor to win or kill the Survivors within the 20 rounds as an Infected. *Infinite: Survive as long as you can as a Survivor or kill all the Survivors as in Infected to win. The Survivors can't win. Filters *Hardcore *3rd Person *Paintball Effects Survivor Loadout *Colt M1900 *M1918 Trench Knife *1 PROM-1 (you get an extra each round, with a max of 2) Trivia/Notes *This is the first game mode made by RisingSun2013 on this wiki. Category:Game Modes Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Call of Duty Online 2 Category:Call of Duty: Mother Russia